The present invention generally relates to implantable devices for cardiac stimulation and pacing therapy, and more particularly, the present invention is concerned with cardiac therapies involving the controlled delivery of electrical stimulations to the heart for the treatment of hypertension, congestive heart failure, and an apparatus for delivering such therapies with the objective of altering sympathetic and parasympathetic nerve stimulation and secretion of hormones by the heart muscle and to cause vasodilatation of blood vessels.
Congestive Heart Failure
Congestive heart failure (CHF) occurs when muscle cells in the heart die or no longer function properly, causing the heart to lose its ability to pump enough blood through the body. Heart failure usually develops gradually, over many years, as the heart becomes less and less efficient. It can be mild, scarcely affecting an individual's life, or severe, making even simple activities difficult.
Congestive heart failure (CHF) accounts for over 1 million hospital admissions yearly in the United States (U.S.) and is associated with a 5-year mortality rate of 40%-50%. In the U.S., CHF is currently the most costly cardiovascular disease, with the total estimated direct and indirect costs approaching $56 billion in 1999.
Recent advances in the treatment of CHF with medications, including angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors, beta-blockers (Carvedilol, Bisoprolol, Metoprolol), Hydralazine with nitrates, and Spironolactone have resulted in significantly improved survival rates. Although many medications have been clinically beneficial, they fall short of clinician's expectations and as a result consideration has turned to procedures and devices as additional and more potent heart failure therapy.
There has been recent enthusiasm for biventricular pacing (pacing both pumping chambers of the heart) in congestive heart failure patients. It is estimated that 30% to 50% of patients with CHF have inter-ventricular conduction defects. These conduction abnormalities lead to a discoordinated contraction of the left and right ventricles of an already failing and inefficient heart. When the right ventricle alone is paced with a pacemaker, the delayed activation of the left ventricle, can also lead to significant dyssynchrony (delay) in left ventricular contraction and relaxation.
Because ventricular arrhythmias continue to threaten CHF patients and many anti-arrhythmic drugs have unacceptable side effects, a sophisticated implantable cardioverter-defibrillator (ICD) device has shown encouraging results. Biventricular pacing in combination with ICDs demonstrates a trend toward improved survival. Preliminary data in animals and humans using subthreshold (of the type that does not by itself cause heart muscle to contract) stimulation of the heart muscle to modulate cardiac contractility are encouraging and may further enhance the quality of life of CHF patients.
It is also clear that many patients with CHF are not candidates for biventricular pacing or do not respond to this treatment strategy. This also applies to other recent advances and experimental therapies. There is a clear need for new, better therapies that will improve and prolong life of heart failure patients and reduce the burden on the medical system. It is particularly important that these new therapies should not require a major surgery, prolonged stay in the hospital or frequent visits to the doctor's office.
Hypertension
It is generally accepted that high blood pressure (HBP, also called hypertension) is bad, but most people don't know why, and what the term really means. In fact, all humans have high blood pressure some of the time, and we wouldn't be able to function if we didn't (such as during exercise). High blood pressure is only of concern when it persists for long periods of time or is extremely high over a very short (hours) period of time. Its adverse effects usually take many years to develop. Clinically important HBP is very common. According to official government figures, it affects 50 million people in the United States.
While everyone has high blood pressure some of the time, many people live their entire lives with moderately high blood pressure and never know it until it is notice on a routine visit to the doctor. Unfortunately, not all people are so lucky. In these people, high blood pressure significantly increases the risk of a number of serious events, mainly strokes and heart attacks.
More specifically, the damage caused by high blood pressure is of three general sorts. The first is the one everyone thinks of—bursting a blood vessel. While this is dramatic and disastrous when it happens, it's actually the least common of the three problems. It occurs most frequently in the blood vessels of the brain, where the smaller arteries may develop a weak spot, called an aneurysm. This is an area where the wall is thinner than normal and a bulge develops. When there is a sudden surge of pressure the aneurysm may burst, resulting in bleeding into the tissues. If this occurs in the brain, it is called a stroke. In contrast, if this happens to the aorta (the main blood vessel in the body), it is called a ruptured aortic aneurysm. Both of these events can lead to permanent damage and death.
The second adverse consequence of high blood pressure is that it accelerates the deposition of cholesterol in the arteries forming a blockage. This problem, too, takes many years to develop, and it is very difficult to detect until it causes a major blockage. The most important sites to be affected are the heart, where the blockage can cause angina and heart attacks; the brain, where it causes strokes; the kidneys, where it causes renal failure (and can also make the blood pressure go even higher); and the legs, where it causes a condition known as intermittent claudication, which means pain during walking and may even lead to losing a limb.
Third, high blood pressure puts a strain on the heart: Because it has to work harder than normal to pump blood against a higher pressure, the heart muscle enlarges, just as any other muscle does when it is used excessively. Over a long period of time, the high blood pressure can lead to congestive heart failure, the most frequent cause for hospitalization in the United States. Whatever the underlying cause, when the blood pressure reaches a certain level for a sufficient length of time it sets off a vicious cycle of damage to the heart, brain, and kidneys, resulting in further elevation of the pressure.
Classification of hypertension by its severity is somewhat arbitrary because there's no precise level of pressure above which it suddenly becomes dangerous. Historically, blood pressure has been primarily classified according to the height of the diastolic pressure. Someone whose diastolic pressure runs between 90 and 95 mm Hg may be regarded as having borderline hypertension, and when it's between 95 and 110 mm Hg, it's considered moderate, and at any higher levels, it's termed severe. Recent data suggests that the systolic pressure is as, and maybe more important than, diastolic blood pressure in determining the patient's risk for serious adverse events. Systolic hypertension is mainly seen in people over the age of 65 and is characterized by a high systolic, but normal diastolic, pressure (a reading of 170/80 mm Hg would be typical). It's caused by an age-related loss of elasticity of the major arteries. Another form of HBP, Labile hypertension, is a commonly used term for describing people whose pressure is unusually labile or variable. The most dangerous type of HBP is called malignant hypertension or high blood pressure with evidence on physical exam that this pressure causing an acute deleterious affecting on vital organ function. Malignant hypertension is regarded as an emergency requiring immediate treatment in a hospital. Not surprisingly, if untreated, malignant hypertension can be rapidly fatal. Although more people are treated with drugs nowadays than before, malignant hypertension is still common.
The objective of treatment is not simply to lower the blood pressure, but to prevent its consequences, such as strokes and heart attacks. According to the American Heart Association high blood pressure is present in 50,000,000 Americans (Defined as systolic pressure 140 mm Hg or greater, and/or diastolic pressure 90 mm Hg or greater, or taking antihypertensive medication). Of those with HBP, 31.6 percent are unaware they have it; 27.4 percent are on medication and have it controlled; 26.2 percent are on medication but don't have their HBP under control; and 14.8 percent aren't on medication. In most cases, high blood pressure can be controlled with one or a combination of oral drugs. Of those patients that take medication to control HBP, many suffer from debilitating side effects of these drugs such as heart arrhythmias, inability to exercise or do normal activities of daily living and impotence.
Electric Activity of The Heart
In a given cardiac cycle (corresponding to one “beat” of the heart), the two atria contract, forcing the blood therein into the ventricles. A short time later, the two ventricles contract, forcing the blood therein to the lungs (from the right ventricle) or through the body (from the left ventricle). Meanwhile, blood from the body refills the right atrium and blood from the lungs refills the left atrium, waiting for the next cycle to begin. A healthy adult human heart may beat at a rate of 60-80 beats per minute (bpm) while at rest, and may increase its rate to 140-180 bpm when the adult is engaging in strenuous physical exercise, or undergoing other physiologic stress.
The healthy heart controls its rhythm from its sinoatrial (SA) node, located in the upper portion of the right atrium. The SA node generates an electrical impulse at a rate commonly referred to as the “sinus” or “intrinsic” rate. This impulse is delivered from the SA node to the atrial tissue when the atria are intended to contract. The electrical signal continues to propagate from the atrial tissue through the atrioventricular (AV) node, a specialized collection of tissue that serves as a “gatekeeper” for the impulses traveling between the atria and the ventricles. After a suitable delay (on the order of 140-220 milliseconds), the signal finally propagates to the ventricular tissue and the ventricles are stimulated to contract. SA node is the natural pacemaker of the heart. If it is disabled, there are other specialized areas of the heart muscle that can generate an intrinsic heart rate.
The ventricular muscle tissue is much more massive than the atrial muscle tissue. The atrial muscle tissue need only produce a contraction sufficient to move the blood a very short distance from the respective atrium to its corresponding ventricle. The ventricular muscle tissue, on the other hand, must produce a contraction sufficient to push the blood through the complete circulatory system of the entire body. Even though total loss of atrial contraction can lead to a small reduction of cardiac output it is not an immediate risk to life. Conversely, the atria of the heart can sustain a higher number of contractions per minute than the ventricles without endangering life.
Electronic Cardiac Pacemakers
It is the function of a electronic pacemaker (pacemaker) to provide electrical stimulation pulses to the appropriate chamber(s) of the heart (atrium, ventricle, or both) in the event the heart is unable to beat on its own (i.e., in the event either the SA node fails to generate its own natural stimulation pulses at an appropriate sinus rate, or in the event such natural stimulation pulses do not effectively propagate to the appropriate cardiac tissue). Most modern pacemakers accomplish this function by operating in a “demand” mode where stimulation pulses from the pacemaker are provided to the heart only when it is not beating on its own, as sensed by monitoring the appropriate chamber of the heart for the occurrence of a P-wave or an R-wave. If a P-wave or an R-wave is not sensed by the pacemaker within a prescribed period of time (which period of time is often referred to as the “escape interval”), then a stimulation pulse is generated at the conclusion of this prescribed period of time and delivered to the appropriate heart chamber via a pacemaker lead. Pacemaker leads are isolated wires equipped with sensing and stimulating electrodes.
Modern programmable pacemakers are generally of two types: (1) single-chamber pacemakers, and (2) dual-chamber pacemakers. In a single-chamber pacemaker, the pacemaker provides stimulation pulses to, and senses cardiac activity within, a single-chamber of the heart (e.g., either the right ventricle or the right atrium). In a dual-chamber pacemaker, the pacemaker provides stimulation pulses to, and senses cardiac activity within, two chambers of the heart (e.g., both the right atrium and the right ventricle). The left atrium and left ventricle can also be paced, provided that suitable electrical contacts are made therewith.
Much has been written and described about the various types of pacemakers and the advantages and disadvantages of each. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,555 of Thornander et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,613 of Florio et al. present background information about pacemakers and the manner in which they interface with a patient's heart. These patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
One of the most versatile programmable pacemakers available today is the DDDR pacemaker. This pacemaker represents a fully automatic pacemaker which is capable of sensing and pacing in both the atrium and the ventricle, and is also capable of adjusting the pacing rate based on one or more physiological factors, such as the patient's activity level. It is commonly accepted that the DDDR pacemaker is superior in that it can maintain AV synchrony while providing bradycardia (slow heart beat) support. It is also generally more expensive than other, simpler types of pacemakers. A description of DDDR pacing is included in this disclosure as a state of the art.
In general, DDDR pacing has four functional states: (1) P-wave sensing, ventricular pacing (PV); (2) atrial pacing, ventricular pacing (AV); (3) P-wave sensing, R-wave sensing (PR); and (4) atrial pacing, R-wave sensing (AR).
It is accepted as important and advantageous, for the patient with complete or partial heart block, that the PV state of the DDDR pacemaker tracks the atrial rate, which is set by the heart's SA node, and then paces in the ventricle at a rate that follows this atrial rate. It is assumed that because the rate set by the SA node represents the rate at which the heart should beat in order to meet the physiologic demands of the body (at least for a heart having a properly functioning SA node) the rate maintained in the ventricle by such a pacemaker is truly physiologic.
In some instances, a given patient may develop dangerously fast atrial rhythms, which result from a pathologic arrhythmia such as a pathological tachycardia, fibrillation or flutter. In these cases, a DDDR pacemaker may pace the ventricle in response to the sensed atrial arrhythmia up to a programmed maximum tracking rate (MTR). The MTR defines the upper limit for the ventricular rate when the pacemaker is tracking the intrinsic atrial rate. As a result, the MTR sets the limit above which the ventricles cannot be paced, regardless of the intrinsic atrial rate. Thus, the purpose of the MTR is to prevent rapid ventricular stimulation, which could occur if the intrinsic atrial rate becomes very high and the pacemaker attempts to track atrial activity with 1:1 AV synchrony.
When the intrinsic atrial rate exceeds the MTR the pacemaker may initiate one or more upper atrial rate response functions—such as automatically switching the pacemaker's mode of operation from an atrial tracking mode to a non-atrial rate tracking mode.
The heart's natural response to a very high atrial rate involves a natural phenomenon known as “blocking”—where the AV node attempts to maintain a form of AV synchrony by “dropping out” occasional ventricular beats when the high atrial rate exceeds a certain natural threshold i.e., the refractory period of the heart tissue. The blocking phenomenon is often expressed as a ratio of the atrial beats to the ventricular beats (e.g. 6:5, 4:3, etc.). Of particular importance is a 2:1 block condition where there are two atrial beats for every one ventricular beat. The 2:1 block condition is a natural response to a very high atrial rate, during which full ventricular rate synchronization (i.e. at a 1:1 ratio) would be dangerous to the patient.
Some known pacemakers emulate this 2:1 condition, by tracking P-waves up to the device's programmed total refractory period (TARP) of the heart. That is, P-waves which fall in the total refractory period are not tracked, and the device is said to have a “2:1 response mode”. During the 2:1 block response mode, the ventricles are paced at a lower rate than the natural atrial rate, because P-waves occurring soon after ventricular events are ignored for the purposes of calculating the ventricular pacing rate. As a result, the 2:1 block response mode prevents the pacemaker from pacing the ventricles at a tachycardia rate.
The 2:1 block response mode is an effective response for dealing with short incidences of high atrial rates and in preventing occurrence of a pacemaker mediated tachycardia resulting from retrograde P-waves. However, the 2:1 block response mode may become uncomfortable for the patient if it is maintained for an extended period of time due to programmed long atrial refractory periods, because the pacing rate will be ½ of the required physiologic rate.
Many more advanced pacemaker operation modes have been described and sometimes implemented. Some of these modes included sensing abnormally high atrial rates and prevented them from causing rapid ventricular rates. Common to prior pacing no attempt has been made to induce a rapid (faster than normal) atrial rate by pacing or to pace atria at rate higher than ventricles.
Pacemaker Syndrome
Although pacemakers provide relief from life-threatening arrhythmias and can improve quality of life significantly, they also can function in a nonphysiologic manner, which is accompanied by nontrivial morbidity. Pacemakers functioning in the VVI mode (e.g., a pacing mode in which of the native atrial electrical or contractile state are not sensed and ignored by the pacemaker) have been noted to sacrifice the atrial contribution to ventricular output. In some instances, and because of this lack of feedback, the timing of native atrial contraction and pacemaker-induced ventricular contraction is such that the atrial contraction occurred during ventricular contraction or against closed atrio-ventricular (A-V) valves (Tricuspid and Mitral), producing reverse blood flow and nonphysiologic pressure waves. The A-V valves normally open passively whenever the pressure in the atrium exceeds the pressure in the ventricle. The pressure in the ventricles is low during ventricular diastole (or the normal termed ventricular filling period). In the case of non-physiological pacing, the A-V vales are not able to be normally opened by the pressure in the atrium during atrial contraction as the ventricles are in their pumping period (called ventricular systole) and the pressure in the ventricles significantly exceeds the maximum possible pressure able to be generated in the atria. This abnormal, non-physiological relationship of atrial to ventricular contraction can occur in other pacing modes if a patient's heart tissue is susceptible to allowing abnormal retrograde (e.g., from the ventricle to the atria) conduction of native or pacemaker-induced ventricular electrical activity.
Pacemaker syndrome was first described as a collection of symptoms associated with right ventricular pacing. Since its first discovery, there have been many definitions of pacemaker syndrome, and the understanding of the cause of pacemaker syndrome is still under investigation. In a general sense, pacemaker syndrome can be defined as the symptoms associated with right ventricular pacing relieved with the return of A-V and V-V synchrony. Recently, most authors have recognized that pacemaker syndrome, which initially was described in patients with ventricular pacemakers, is related to nonphysiologic timing of atrial and ventricular contractions, which may occur in a variety of pacing modes. Some have proposed renaming the syndrome “A-V dyssynchrony syndrome,” which more specifically reflects the mechanism responsible for symptom production.
The symptoms of pacemaker syndrome included dyspnea (shortness of breath) and even syncope (fainting). Syncope is temporary loss of consciousness and posture, described as “fainting” or “passing out.” It's usually related to temporary insufficient blood flow to the brain. It's a common problem, accounting for 3 percent of emergency room visits and 6 percent of hospital admissions. It most often occurs when 1) the blood pressure is too low (hypotension) and/or 2) the heart doesn't pump a normal supply of blood to the brain.
In pacemaker syndrome patients, syncope occurs secondary to retrograde, ventricular to atrial (V-A) conduction resulting in the contraction of the atria against closed A-V valves. One effect of the elevated atrial and venous pressures associated with the contraction against closed A-V valves is to cause a vagal afferent response resulting in peripheral vasodilatation leading to a marked lowering of blood pressure (termed hypotension). Syncope is usually associated with systolic blood pressure declines of greater than 20 mm Hg that can occur with the onset of pacing.
Pacemaker syndrome can also lead to decreased cardiac output, with resultant increase in left atrial pressure and left ventricular filling pressure. Not only can this decrease in blood flow lead to syncope, this increases in atrial pressure or ventricular filling pressure can also result in increased production of atrial natriuretic peptide (ANP) and B-type natriuretic peptide (BNP). ANP and BNP are potent arterial and venous vasodilators that can override carotid and aortic baroreceptor reflexes attempting to compensate for decreased blood pressure. Patients with pacemaker syndrome exhibit increased plasma levels of ANP, and patients with so called atrial pressure “cannon a waves” (cause by atrial contraction against a closed valve) have higher plasma levels of ANP than those without “cannon a waves”.
Natriuretic Peptides (ANP and BNP)
Atrial natriuretic peptide (ANP) is a hormone that is released from myocardial cells in the atria and in some cases the ventricles in response to volume expansion and increased wall stress. Brain natriuretic peptide (BNP) is a natriuretic hormone that is similar to ANP. It was initially identified in the brain but is also present in the heart, particularly the ventricles.
The release of both ANP and BNP is increased in heart failure (CHF), as ventricular cells are recruited to secrete both ANP and BNP in response to the high ventricular filling pressures. The plasma concentrations of both hormones are increased in patients with asymptomatic and symptomatic left ventricular dysfunction, permitting their use in diagnosis. A Johnson and Johnson Company Scios sells popular intravenous (IV) medication Natrecor (nesiritide), a recombinant form of the endogenous human peptide for the treatment of decompensated CHF. The advent of Natrecor marked an important evolution in the understanding and treatment of acute heart failure.
Both ANP and BNP have diuretic, natriuretic, and hypotensive effects. They also inhibit the renin-angiotensin system, endothelin secretion, and systemic and renal sympathetic activity. Among patients with CHF, increased secretion of ANP and BNP may partially counteract the effects of norepinephrine, endothelin, and angiotensin II, limiting the degree of vasoconstriction and sodium retention. BNP may also protect against collagen accumulation and the pathologic remodeling that contributes to progressive CHF.